Magical Mirrors
by PickingViolets
Summary: A steam filled bathroom. A short window of time each morning. An invisible friend through the glass.


Kurt poked his head anxiously down the hall. His mom was just getting ready to step out of the shower. In less than a minute, she would be stepping down the hall and into her bedroom to get dressed. This was his window of opportunity. This was the moment he thought about and looked forward to every day. He bounced excitedly on the tips of his toes and strained his ears.

There went the sound of the shower curtain opening.

There was the light sound of her robe being pulled from the hook on the back of the door.

That was the water running. She was brushing her teeth.

Any moment now.

The door opened and a pale, slender foot stepped into the hall. He dashed forward, brushing past her and darting into the bathroom.

"Sweetness, if you needed to use the bathroom so badly you could have used the one downstairs," she laughed. He took the time to give her a little shrug before slamming the door shut. He knew he'd have to say that he was sorry later on for slamming the door. He was usually getting into trouble for slamming doors. His dad always said that 'for such a little thing he packs a wallop' and that he would 'crack the walls one day'. An apology was a small price to pay though. He only had a small window of time, both before the steam from the shower disappeared... and before the magic was gone.

Magic. The word seemed dreamy and far-fetched. For a ten-year-old, he was quite intelligent and incredibly logical. Up until six months ago, he would have said that magic didn't exist. That was before his discovery though.

He quickly flipped off the exhaust fan, to keep it from sucking up any more of the precious steam that was lingering. He then yanked a footstool over to the sink and climbed up on the counter. He reached up with a shaky hand, pointing his index finger and drawing it against the glass.

_~ Are you there? ~_

He swallowed nervously and his breath caught in his throat as he waited. It didn't matter how many times he had done this. He was always so nervous that it would stop working. That the one true friend he had found would disappear.

Suddenly, like every time before, the writing was wiped away as if by an invisible hand. Steam that appeared to come from the other side of the mirror fogged the glass once again. Kurt bit his lip in anxious excitement, waiting for what he knew was coming.

_~ Of course I'm here! Silly :) ~_

Kurt giggled. He plopped himself in a criss-cross style on the counter and quickly set to work.

_~ Good :) Happy Birthday! ~_

_~ You remembered! ~_

Kurt laughed again and rolled his eyes.

_~ Of course I did! Now you're the one who's silly. ~_

_~ I'm older than you now :p ~_

Kurt huffed to himself.

_~ Only by two months! ~_

_~ Older is older. ~_

_~ Whatever. Dork-wad. ~_

_~ Nice. Call me a dork-wad on my birthday. ~_

_~ Dork-wad was said with love. ~_

_~ Awww, I love you too! ~_

Kurt smiled, and blushed. It was awfully nice to be loved. He sighed before writing again.

_~ I wish I could give you a real present. ~_

_~ That's so nice, but just having one of our talks is a good present! ~_

Kurt smiled again. He reached his hand up to respond when he noticed the writing quickly wipe itself away and new words form.

_~ Did you say 'real'? Does that mean you have one that's 'not real'? ~_

Kurt blushed even more deeply.

_~ Yes. I have something for you. It's not something you can take with you though. So I don't think it counts as a real gift. ~_

He was running out of room at the end and his writing was squished.

_~ Yay! Gimme! ~_

Kurt snorted a laugh. He hesitated, wondering if he should write any explanation, but decided to just go for it. He leaned up to the mirror, and placed a kiss on the glass. The moment he was done, he was suddenly nervous. What if his friend thought he was weird? What if he took it in a gross way? Kurt only meant it as a friendly kiss on the cheek. He wasn't the most physical of kids, he saved displays of affection for those who were most important to him. He bit at his nails as he waited for a response.

_~ Was that a kiss? ~_

_~ Yes. ~_

Kurt almost whimpered, thinking that he had just done something incredibly stupid. He watched nervously as new words appeared.

_~ That is the best birthday present I will ever get. Thank you. ~_

A warm feeling of acceptance flowed through Kurt and he sighed contentedly.

_~ You're welcome :) I'm sorry it's not something you can actually keep. ~_

_~ You're wrong. I can keep it. ~_

Kurt wrinkled his nose in confusion.

_~ How can you do that? ~_

_~ I wiped it from the mirror with a tissue. I'm putting it in my pocket. I'll keep it forever. ~_

Kurt felt that amazing warmth spread through him even further. He actually had to work on holding back a tear.

_~ You're a silly dork-wad... and I love you. ~_

_~ :) ~_

Kurt looked around him anxiously, realizing that it was suddenly easier to breathe. The air in the bathroom was nearly clear. The steam was almost gone. He wrote back furiously.

_~ Out of time. Tomorrow? ~_

_~ You know it! ~_

_~ K :) Bye Blaine! ~_

_~ Bye Kurt! ~_

He sighed then, before climbing down from the counter. He started to walk toward the door, but ran back as an afterthought to flush the toilet. He really didn't want his parents asking what he was doing in there, and a toilet flush was a sure way to keep them from questioning him. The moment he opened the door, he saw his father standing in the hall, giving him 'the look'. Kurt put on his best apologetic face.

"I'm sorry for slamming the door. I had to go really bad!"

Burt eyed him in amused irritation before turning back down the hall.

"I swear, Bethy. For being so small that kid can sure pack a wallop! One day he's gonna crack our walls with one of those door slams."

Kurt snickered and ran down the stairs to get some breakfast. He knew it should probably bother him that his dad referred to him as 'small'. God knows it sure bugged the hell out of him when kids at school made fun of him for being small. The way his father said it though, it was like a compliment. He WAS small. That was the truth. His dad was only acknowledging it, and then saying how awesome it was that Kurt was so strong. You wouldn't expect someone of his size to have that kind of strength. His dad was one of the only people who could make him feel good about himself. Well, his dad and mom... and Blaine. Definitely Blaine.

He grinned as he poured himself some Cheerios, planning what he would discuss tomorrow with his magical friend.


End file.
